


Reality for Him

by sacchan1511



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, taggingshadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan1511/pseuds/sacchan1511
Summary: 111: 11
Kudos: 12





	Reality for Him

It was hard to breathe. The cheers for Teikou Middle School was so loud and disorienting but Kuroko couldn’t hear them over the cracks of his own spirit. Akashi had trampled on the promise with his best friend. Teikou, his team, had played Ogiwara’s team like a fiddle down to their scoreboard.

_111: 11_

What was the meaning of those numbers, they had wanted to prove that they were number one, no matter who they were up against? That their strength was unrivalled? That they always seize victory however they want?

He confronted them, of course he did. How could he stay silent, seeing his childhood friend’s eyes stricken with disbelief and crushed against the monsters that were Kiseki no Sedai. How could he not ask them why had they done that despite what Kuroko had asked of Akashi. He hurt his head in their last match but his heart was the one in agony.

How selfish had he been in all the past matches, that he ignored what they did. They did what they used to. A game amongst themselves instead of against their opponent. Competition of who can score the most merely changed to let’s get the scores we want across the score board. If they didn't do that, they would die of boredom, right? That can't happen. Teikou needs them. Teikou needs to win. 100 matches, 100 victories. No losing was allowed.

Ah. He was justifying everything that happened. That was the only way he could cope, he couldn't accept that the friends he spent so much time with and share the same love for the sport they play together would stab his back like this. It was.. too hurtful to think about.

So he quit.

He hadn't felt any joy playing basketball anymore, why should he continue? The one who spent his late evenings in the third-string gym practicing basketball, was absent for official club practice for the rest of the year. He came to classes but no one noticed him much when he feels numb. It was like his presence was fuelled by his own feelings.

Some days his feet felt like cement, just dragging across the ground. Some days his eyes were too swollen to see things clearly. He shocked his grandmother once with his lack of presence during those times, and Obaa-san had always found him. Always.

He didn't know how he got through those days. But he went through it, as tight as his chest was, as hard it was to breathe then, as heavy his body felt.

He got through it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll get through it too.


End file.
